


Without You

by Thegoddamn_hero



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoddamn_hero/pseuds/Thegoddamn_hero
Summary: Jack was different, you didn't want anything to do with him. He couldn't let you go so easily though.





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be just angsty and non-murderous for Mel's birthday. I got carried away and indulged myself!!

The way his hand felt around your throat was familiar, but instead of filling you with the urge to kiss him, it filled you with fear. His eyes were wild, his pupils narrowed and way his lips were pulled into an expressionless line. You accepted your fate, he had his fun and now, Jack was going to cast you away like some kind of doll. You gasped as he let go, falling to your knees as you tried to fill your lungs with air. It burned and you watched as Jack paced around his office, kicking his desk as he yelled.

He turned to you, helping you up and caressing your face as if he wasn't on the verge of snuffing the life right of you a few seconds ago.

"Tell me what I can do to fix this... Please, I can't do this without you!" He was pleading, his hands shaking as he reached out to touch you, pushing your hair away from your face. You wanted to agree, to forget this moment and stay with him, to play pretend. But you couldn't, he wasn't the same guy you fell in love with. That guy was long gone, he died along with Jack's pretty face.

He wore a mask now. Called himself a hero while blood coated his hands. He was good, but now... he's a monster. You shook your head, stepping back and letting silent tears fall down your cheek.

"You..you can't fix this." You said, wiping your tears and watching as Jack's face became unreadable.

"Go... figure out what you want. But please...please, come back. I'm not a bad guy, I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was gentle and you let out a disbelieving laugh.

"You were just strangling me, Jack. I don't want to see you ever again, even if it's at your funeral. You are not the man I fell in love with. You're a monster in his skin." You spat out, your hands balling into angry fists, nails digging slightly into your palm.

"Okay. Then go..." Jack replied and you were caught off guard, he was so calm and unfazed by what you just said.

You walked past him, the loud bang only registering once you felt a warmth spread down your back. Your knees buckled, vision blurring at the edges. You gasped as Jack's boot gently pressed into your side, pushing you onto your back as you stuttered and struggled to breathe. He wore a grin, smiling down at you as he looked at his gun, smoke still drifting up from the barrel.

"Oh...Princess. You said you didn't want to see me again, but I can't stand having you in my life knowing you're out somewhere. So, I gave the both of us a gift! You don't have to see me again and I can live a pretty damn good life knowing that I'm the last thing you're seeing." He tapped the barrel of his gun against your forehead. You couldn't focus, Jack becoming a blurred mass. 

Jack stood up, dropping his gun to the ground next to your body. He straightened out his jacket, walking up the stairs to his desk and falling back onto his chair, kicking his feet up and pressing the button for the intercom.

"I need someone in my office to pick up... something. And get someone to clean the mess up." He said, looking at the picture of the both of you on his desk and picking it up.

"Actually, I just need someone to clean up. Get Nakayama up here too, I have a project for him!" 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [no-godsorheroes](https://no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com)
> 
> I wrote this in like half an hour so excuse any errors!!


End file.
